Moondance
by CharleyPaige
Summary: "Well, it is a marvellous night for a moon dance. Don't you agree?". Georg and Maria's last night before the wedding. Pure fluff! One-shot.


_Hey everyone! I've been reading fan fiction for a couple of years now so I thought maybe it would be time to try my hand at fic and give all of you something back. I've also made some minor changes after a helpful review. So I hope you all enjoy, and it is my first ever piece to please try not to be too harsh with me lol. Although of course constructive criticism is very welcome :)_

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush,_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush._

_Can I just have one more moon dance with you, my love,_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love._

* * *

**Moondance**_  
_

Maria sighed with content and complete happiness as she sat casually on the grass looking out into the night. It was late September and the view in front of her could not have been more spectacular. It was perfect, just like a picture. The calm lake glistened underneath the bright stars that spread across the clear summer night sky. The past few weeks had been like a dream, better than a dream in fact. She was engaged to the captain – her captain which the children had been delighted about of course and life couldn't get any better for her. Lately Maria had become accustomed to Georg's touches, caresses and their more and more frequent heated embraces. However, tonight was no usual night as this was the last night they'd see each other before the wedding and nerves naturally took over as she began to think about what her 'duties' would be once she became Georg's wife and what to expect. She sighed again, stretched herself out on the grass and looked up at the stars, her fingers made their way to the bottom on the throat and grasped the dainty necklace that hung there, gently rubbing the little edelweiss charm that hung there. It was given to her by her mother but it was only now that she wore it. She looked down at it and sighed, saddened. If only her parents were here to see this, the life she found and the amazing people in it. "Small and white, clean and bright...", she sang to herself quietly.

".. You look happy to greet me", Maria jumped a little but then her face lit up at hearing his voice. She sat up and beamed up at him.

"I thought I might just find you here", he said, his eyes sparkling. Almost every night after the children had gone to bed they wandered around the gardens enjoying each others company, talking about anything and everything, mostly their upcoming honeymoon. Georg hadn't told Maria where they were going on their honeymoon yet, he wanted to surprise her. After all, he wanted Maria to be happy, she had so much to do with planning the wedding that he decided he wanted to arrange the honeymoon to take some of the stress off her.

"I thought I'd enjoy a little time to roam around the gardens before I have to go", she said standing up to meet him.

"My thoughts exactly. Join me for a stroll? I want to take you somewhere", he gave her one of his tender half smiles which Maria could never resist or refuse him anything. And so, they began walking around together, her hand hooked around his arm as always. Just enjoying the last moment together as an engaged couple. Georg led her to the place where they first declared their love for each other: the gazebo. It had become a magical place for the both of them. Once there, he walked into the centre of the gazebo while Maria stopped at the entrance. He then stopped and turned towards her, offering her his hand. "Come on", he said with a sheepish grin.

"Georg, what are you up to?", Maria laughed at his spontaneity and followed him.

"Well, it is a marvellous night for a moon dance. Don't you agree?", he said playfully whilst lacing one arm around her waist and the other reahing for her dainty hand and they slowly drifted into a waltz.

"I most certainly do". Maria let out another laugh again and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in complete bliss. They danced in silence to the music that the moon and stars created just for them, simply enjoying yet another magical moment between them. Georg started to whistle the Ländler softly and Maria hummed remembering that special night at the party. He slowly lifted her chin up and saw that her eyes were glistening with tears and he felt his heart sink.

"Maria, whatever is wrong?", he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, nothing is wrong as such...", she said looking up at his gaze. " It's just that these past few weeks have been beyond anything I had ever imagined. I want to be the wife you deserve and I think...", she drifted off not quite able to get across what she was trying to say. However, Georg caught on in an instant and hugged her tight against him.

"Don't be so silly!", he scolded her gently. "You're everything I want, need and more. I promise." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her tenderly. His reassurance satisfied her for the time being, but he knew what he was going to surprise her with next was sure to make her feel a million times better. "Here, I have something to show you", he reached into his large jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets. "I thought I'd give you these tonight". He handed them to her awaiting her reaction.

"Two trains tickets to Paris!", she almost squealed with delight. "Our honeymoon!", at this point she felt as if her heart was going to burst with happiness. She had never even been outside Austria before!

"Why of course! Where better than the most romantic city in the world? Just me and you and all of Paris's beauty for a whole month".

Maria flew into his arms and held him tight. She really couldn't believe all this was happening to her, a simple girl getting married to a aristocrat like Georg. It was surreal. She noticed him looking at his watch behind her with disappointment. "What is it?"

"The time.", he answered simply. He looked to her "It's ten thirty. The sisters be waiting and as much as I hate to see you go - even if only until the morning - we wouldn't want to keep them." And so, they made their way to the abbey in Georg's car eagerly awaiting the morning.

* * *

As they stepped out of the car, they were met by the Mother Abbess and Sister Margaretta who welcomed Maria while Georg collected her bag from the car. The nuns took the bag to Maria's room whilst the couple bid each other goodnight, deciding it was best to give them some space to say goodbye.

"Well, Captain. I suppose this is where we say goodbye?"

"Only for tonight. Just think this time tomorrow we'll to be married", Georg felt so lucky and proud to have his Maria. He once thought that life had been cruel to him, taking Agathe away from him so soon. However, now he knew that God had blessed with his new love, his seven children and perhaps maybe any more that were to come. He was sure he could not thank God any more if he tried for what he had given him now. The sisters had now arrived again to show Maria to her room. He went to kiss her cheek but then stopped, feeling innappropriate in the company of nuns and knowing there'd be plenty more time for kissing tomorrow. So instead, he lifted her hand to his lips gently. "Good night, Maria".

"Good night, Georg". She followed behind the two nuns, never leaving his gaze until she saw him wave before getting in his car again.

Maria knelt at her bedside in her old little room in the abbey thanking God for the wonderful new family she had been blessed with. Tomorrow she was going to be Maria Von Trapp – Georg's wife. There'd be many more memories to be made, many more surprises to unfold..

And many, many more marvellous nights for a moon dance.

_End._

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review?;]  
_

_Charlotte_


End file.
